


Charmed Beach Party

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beach Sex, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Daydreaming, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those daydream charms are the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed Beach Party

Finally, my last re-post from the Humpathon!

 **Title:** Charmed Beach Party  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Romilda Vane  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Summary:** Those daydream charms are the best.  
 **Warnings:** Fantasy sex  
 **Notes:** Written for katminx_fics's prompt of "Patented Daydream Charm-- until she gets Harry Potter for real, she enjoys the wild possibilities of how it could happen" for 2015 Humpathon at hp_humpdrabbles on Live Journal

These Daydream Charms were far better than Romilda had imagined. 

The charm settled over her instantly. She could feel a tingling ripple in the air. And then he was there. All boyish charm, crooked glasses and messy hair, standing clad in a pair of swim trunks with daisies all over them. Clearly, a bit of Weasley humour. Those bright green eyes were staring only at her as he stood on a beach, ankle deep in the sand. 

"Hi, Harry," she said shyly, when she realised she was clad in a bikini. Though she looked down to find her normally paunchy stomach flat. This charm was worth every single knut.

"No playing hard to get. The charm doesn't last that long." 

He pulled her to him, just as she'd always dreamed and kissed her hard and deep. His tongue dipped and swirled, teeth biting at her lip, until her knees were weak and she sank down into the sand. 

Harry reached for a bottle of oil that had appeared from no where and started at her toes. He rubbed the oil over her legs. 

"Oh, don't, Harry. The sand will stick." Only here in her perfect world, it didn't. 

Harry smiled down at her and worked his way up her thighs and put a finger into each side of her bikini bottom, drawing it down slowly.

He started at Romilda's knees, kissing his way up her thighs. She squirmed, her tender flesh so unaccustomed to this kind of attention. Harry spread her legs wide. His nose nudged at her entrance as his tongue brushed across her clit. She arched her back as Harry licked a slow circle around the tender nub. 

Romilda felt a small ripple in the air. The charm was fading. She grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pulled him up her body, tugging at those atrocious shorts until they came down. She grasped his cock, stroking it until he was hard, afraid this would end before she knew how it felt to have him inside her.

Harry braced his hands on either side of her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her thoroughly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him quickly to his back.

"What the--" he stammered.

"It's my charm. You do what I say."

She reached forward to lovingly straighten his glasses, and she guided him to her, riding him with reckless abandon.

"Fuck," Harry said, meeting her thrusts, just as she'd always known he would. He reached for her clit and finished her quickly. It was the most mind blowing orgasm of her life. She pushed herself off of him before he could come.

"Wait, what?" 

"If my mother taught me anything it was always leave them wanting more. This beach is stupid. I think next time we'll find a dungeon with some chains to play with."

"Holy shit," Harry whispered as the charm faded to a pop.

***

The special order form came the next day. She ordered two dozen.


End file.
